Delirium
by Rabidnar
Summary: Cameron has the flu and Thirteen is there to take care of her.


Because I got requests to write another Cadley fic due to it being Olivia's bday. This one is so ooc...but it's packed with fluff, so deal with it. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own House or any of its characters. If I did, it'd be full of Cam/Thirteen.

* * *

"I'm serious, Dr. Cameron, go home," Cuddy warned her, pointing a finger at the ER doctor as she walked backward down the hall. "We don't need you spreading the flu to all your patients, understand?"

Cameron watched her turn the corner then petulantly crossed her arms across her chest. She slowly raised one arm and coughed into the crook of her elbow, wincing at the pain that tore through her throat. She tried to breathe through her nose to ease some of the discomfort, but her sinuses were completely blocked. Even an attempt at a sigh was futile as she raised her hand to her burning forehead, rubbing it with her thumb and two of her fingers in an attempt to ward off a headache.

Ignoring Cuddy's demand for her to leave, she swayed on her feet for a moment then turned and began walking back toward the ER. If she couldn't treat patients, at least she could get some paperwork done. There was charting, filing, billing, delivering, processing reports, and whatever else that needed to be finished. Being locked away in her office would prevent her from spreading her minor cold to her patients and she might eventually take a nap if she got enough done. She just needed to get there without anyone who might tell Cuddy seeing.

The hall seemed deserted except for a few nurses standing outside of a patient's room. Tilting her head down, she focused on remaining standing and avoiding people. It went well until she turned the corner and crashed into someone, knocking all of their papers and the mug of coffee they were holding on the floor. She came close to falling over but was grabbed by the shoulders and helped to stay upright. "I'm so sorry," she rasped, glancing up to see Thirteen staring at her with a confused smile.

"It's fine." The younger doctor glanced down, her smile fading as she watched the coffee ruin the files she was supposed to be taking to House. She kicked at the floor as if it would remove some of the coffee from her shoe. "I thought I just heard Cuddy telling you to go home."

"I am going home," Cameron answered, feeling unsteady again as Thirteen's hands left her shoulders. She crossed her arms again, her entire body beginning to ache now that she had just smacked into someone. "Excuse me." She tried to inch around Thirteen, completely forgetting she had just knocked all of her things onto the ground.

"That doesn't look like the way to the door," Thirteen commented with a smirk, catching Cameron by the arm. "That looks like the way to the ER." She stepped away from her things, deciding to page Taub and have him deal with it. She studied the blonde's pale face and red rimmed eyes for a moment then lifted her hand to her forehead. Her brows immediately furrowed in concern. "Jesus, Cameron, you're burning up."

"I'm fine," Cameron assured her, shoving her hand away. "It's just a cold." She swallowed and tried not to cringe at the burning in her throat. She started coughing again, raising her arm to cover her mouth. Feeling Thirteen's eyes on her, she tried to shy away, unsure of why someone on House's team suddenly seemed to care about her. It was a drastic change from the usual annoying tactics they used in attempt to make her do something for House.

"You have the flu, Cameron," Thirteen replied, shaking her head and smirking. "It's going around." Ignoring Cameron's suspicious glances, she took the older doctor by the arm and led her down the hall and away from the ER.

Cameron followed her slowly, beginning to feel rather woozy. Shivering, she lifted her hand to her forehead again. Despite she couldn't really check her own temperature, she knew her fever was getting worse. "Where are we going?" she murmured, her voice slurring with exhaustion.

"To the lounge," Thirteen answered, glancing over at her. She looked worse by the second and Thirteen realized she was either going to need to keep an eye on her or find someone else to look after her. The only person she could think of was Cuddy, and Cuddy would probably get frustrated Cameron was still at the hospital. "I'd take you home, but House says you're fighting with Chase."

Cameron glanced at the ground and shrugged. She groaned and rubbed at her nose, trying to take a breath in. She glanced at Thirteen drowsily, following her into the lounge. As Thirteen shut the door, Cameron made her way over to the couch and took a seat. Leaning forward, she rested her elbows on her legs and her aching head in her hands. "Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked, not that she felt well enough to care.

"It's not because House put me up to it, if that's what you're thinking," Thirteen answered. She walked over to the pitcher of water next to the coffee machine and poured a glass of water for Cameron. She carried the glass back over to the couch and set it down on the coffee table. Cameron's breaths seemed to be evening out and Thirteen realized she was falling asleep sitting up. "You can't sleep like that," she commented, sitting down on the edge of the couch. She slid an arm around Cameron and helped ease her down against the couch.

Cameron cracked her eyes open, squinting painfully against the light. "Lie down with me?" she murmured in a hoarse voice.

Thirteen's eyes widened for a moment then she smirked and shook her head. "You're delirious," she replied, placing her hand on Cameron's forehead again. Her fever wasn't dangerously high, but it was high enough. She grabbed the glass of water from the table and offered it to the older doctor. "You need to stay hydrated."

Cameron's shoulders slumped and she tilted her chin down against her chest, not happy with Thirteen's answer. After giving the glass of water a side-glance, she pushed it away, spilling some of it on Thirteen's sleeve.

"Don't be a pain in the ass," Thirteen scowled, shifting the glass to her other hand then shaking her wet one. She tried to ignore how adorable Cameron was when she was being stubborn. "Drink the water," she demanded softly, trying to offer it to her again.

"Promise you'll lie down with me," Cameron tried to compromise, glancing over at her again. She slowly sat up again but kept her arms tightly across her chest, making no attempt to take the glass of water.

Thirteen stared at her then gave a short nod. "Fine," she agreed. "Just drink the water so I don't have to stick you with an IV needle to keep you hydrated."

Cameron hesitated for a moment then slowly took the glass. She swirled the water around in it for a moment then took a small sip. "It hurts," she mumbled, trying to hand it back.

"So will the IV," Thirteen answered, not taking the glass back. She sighed. "I know it hurts, but you need to drink it."

Cameron went back to twirling the water then traced her finger around the rim of the glass. Realizing it would be easier to just get it over with, she tilted it against her lips again and downed it quickly. "There," she mumbled when the glass was empty. She leaned forward and placed it on the table again before easing herself onto her back again.

"You should try to rest," Thirteen told her, slowly getting to her feet. She turned to face her, stuffing her hands in her pockets. "I'll get Wilson or someone to check up on you every now and then."

"You said you'd lie down," Cameron told her, reaching to the side and grabbing her lab coat as she tried to walk away. "Please?"

Leaning forward, Thirteen felt her forehead one last time. She sighed helplessly and glanced toward the door. "Just remember this wasn't my idea once your fever breaks," she said, slipping out of her lab coat and letting it fall to the floor. "If you wake up and get angry…" she warned, crawling over Cameron so she was between her and the back of the couch. She spooned around her, draping an arm over her.

Cameron slid her arms around Remy's arm and let her eyes flutter closed. Within a matter of seconds, she began to drift off.

Thirteen stayed completely still, trying not to focus on how Cameron's warm body was pressing back against her. As soon as she felt the other woman begin to relax, she grabbed at the opportunity to leave and attempted to sit up. She slowly tried to pry Cameron's arms off of her arm so she could escape. As much as she liked the older doctor, she wasn't sure she wanted to risk being freaked out on when Cameron woke up.

"Where are you going?" Cameron asked, immediately opened her eyes. She rolled over to face her, giving her an exhausted, pleading look. "Please?" she whispered. "I don't feel good."

Thirteen stared at her for a moment then collapsed back down in defeat. This was at least better than dealing with House. As long as he didn't walk in and catch her snuggling with her coworker, it really wasn't all that bad. She let Cameron snake her leg around her waist, swallowing hard when she realized how close to two of them were. She reminded herself it was all innocent and Cameron was feverish. "Go to sleep," she said, awkwardly patting her back.

"Okay," Cameron mumbled. She closed her eyes again and let her head rest against Thirteen's chest, slowly drifting off.

-----

"Guess your little thing with Cameron yesterday didn't work out quite as well as you thought it would," House commented with a smirk, leaning against the wall next to the door of the ER. "Or maybe it did."

"Shut up, House," Thirteen muttered in a raspy voice as she scrubbed at her bloodshot eyes. She pushed past him and let herself into the ER, walking with determination toward Cameron's office. Halfway there, exhaustion got the best of her and she came to a halt, deciding maybe chewing the other doctor out for giving her the flu might not be the best idea. As she was about to leave, someone grabbed her by the arm.

"Hey," Cameron said in a cheery voice, obviously feeling much better. She tilted her head to the side then lifted her hands and pressed them to Thirteen's cheeks. Frowning in concern, she took the younger doctor by the arm and dragged her to her office.


End file.
